


Whither Away

by lferion



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: fan_flashworks, Drabble, Elves, Gen, Gen Prompt Bingo, Melancholy, Poetry, Quatrains, Sailing To Valinor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: As starlight fades, we can not stay
Kudos: 3
Collections: Drabbling in Middle-Earth, Wandering in Middle-Earth, fan_flashworks





	Whither Away

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Fan Flashworks prompt Yesterday, posted [here](https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/2143212.html). Secondary prompt was Gen Prompt bingo square: O4 - Shadows/Darkness. 
> 
> Thanks go to Zana, Morgynleri & Runa for encouragement & sanity-checking.

* * *

Yesterday a memory  
Tomorrow but a hope  
Now is e’er eternity  
A spliced and coiled rope

Whither hath the day flown  
The minutes and the hours  
Swift and slow the shadows shift  
Whither sails the sun?

Whither hath the stars fled  
The jewels and the flowers  
Foam and wrack and wave crests swift  
The endless waters run

Whither hath the Elves gone  
Left havens, woods and towers  
Daring deeps where currents shift  
The moon road silver spun

West away at break of day  
Set sail o'er drownéd lands  
As starlight fades, we can not stay  
On dim and empty strands.  


* * *


End file.
